In the field of sound recording, there are two central problems. First, if the sound deriving from a guitar player is output by a loudspeaker, the guitar player may have a bad impression of the sound by himself as the emission of the sound waves or acoustic waves of the loudspeaker may be inhomogeneous. Second, during recording a guitar, for example, by a microphone (miking), it is difficult to reach and mike a sound of a loudspeaker sounding good.
Both problems are often discussed in various expert's forums. Conventional known systems are unable to solve both problems.
DE 41 01 752 discloses an audio mirror speaker. The audio mirror speaker comprises an uneven area formed on a planar mirror surface. The directivity distribution is controlled by changing the relative position of a speaker diaphragm facing the mirror surface and the mirror. The directivity distribution of such a speaker is determined by the radius of curvature of the uneven area. The directivity changes with movements of the planar mirror.
US 2009/183942 discloses a sound diffuser including a front plate defining a plurality of sound exit holes. An outer frustoconical wall extends from the front plate, the outer frustoconical wall decreasing in diameter from the front plate. An inner frustoconical wall extends from the outer frustoconical wall toward the front plate, the inner frustoconical wall decreasing in diameter toward the front plate and defining a sound entry opening spaced apart from the front plate. A plurality of legs are coupled to at least one of the front plate and the outer frustoconical wall, the legs extending away from the front plate to contact a speaker cover. First and second straps operatively extend from the front plate, the first strap having a distal end with a fastener for connection to a speaker case. The second strap also has a distal end with a fastener for connection to the speaker case.
JP 61264897 discloses a speaker device. The speaker device is adapted for changing a ratio between a rectilinear component and a reflecting component of sound waves radiated by a speaker unit by changing the opening ratio of an aperture part comprised in the speaker device. When the aperture part, which is provided at a diffuser for specified frequency radiated from the speaker unit is fully opened, the response of the sound wave of the rectilinear component passing through the aperture part is made larger than the value of a reflecting component reflected in the diameter direction reflecting on a reflecting body. Also, when the aperture part is opened in half, the response values by the rectilinear component and the reflecting component of the sound wave are nearly equal. Furthermore, when the aperture part is closed, the rectilinear component is disappeared and only the reflecting component is radiated in the diameter direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,571 discloses an acoustic system for disposition proximate to an acoustical boundary comprising at least one acoustic transducer for directing acoustic energy away from the boundary and an acoustic reflector surface extending, without substantial acoustic discontinuity, from proximate to the center of the transducer to the boundary.
US 2001/043710 discloses an apparatus for picking up sound waves with a separating body and at least two microphones arranged on the separating body. A pick-up which is particularly true to nature is achieved in such a way that the separating body consists of a reverberant material and is provided with a substantially wedge-shaped arrangement, with two separating surfaces which are inclined towards one another at an acute angle, and that the microphones are arranged at a low distance from the separating surfaces.
The known systems for influencing the sound do not solve the above mentioned problems. It is not able to enhance the sound provided to a guitar player, for example, and to enhance the sound provided for miking the sound of a loudspeaker.